


Be My Valentine

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie is trying to write a Valentine's poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lewis_challenge's Valentine's Wall of Love

_Roses are red_

At least some of them are; Val always preferred pale yellow roses, peace was her favourite; and also the bright orange ones. 

_Violets are blue_

Although socks should it seems be lavender. Quite what is wrong with a sensible black sock I’d very much like to know.

_Sugar is sweet_

However too much of it is not good for you. Especially, apparently, as you get older. Can’t beat a decent doughnut though.

_And so are you_

Admit it Robbie Lewis, you are completely useless at writing poetry. Just invite the bloke round to dinner at your place!


End file.
